Electrical connection systems provide inhabitants of modern buildings with access to a dedicated power supply. Electrical appliances and devices generally include an electrical plug, which may be selectively coupled to an electrical receptacle incorporated into the structure of the building. Coupling and uncoupling the electrical plug with the electrical receptacle creates an electrical circuit from which the appliance or device may draw power.
Electrical connection systems may pose a danger to inhabitants in the form of electrical shock or arcing. Accordingly, safe electrical connection systems are desired.